Fly on Wings of Light, Fall on Wings of Darkness.
by RyderSan
Summary: I wanted to write a depressing fic. Basicaly, Hikari kills herself because she's ashamed of her sexuality. Her body is infected by an evil force, and starts to take over the Digital world, mercilessly destroying anyone in her way. [Yuri] [Violence]


Dear Taichi,  
  
I know I've hurt you, and I know there's very little I can do to make up for my deeds. After some thought, I've decided to not even try. The crest of light is meaningless when light only casts more shadows, and perhaps that light should be now put out. Please, don't blame yourself, my own problems are my own, ultimately this was my fate.  
Even when my heart no longer beats, it will remain with you, I'm sorry, so sorry.  
  
Love,  
-Hikari Yagima  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Swirling clouds gathered in the sky, as massive hoards of Digimon rushed frantically towards gates and embassies to attempt to find freedom in the real world. Few made their destination, as the hovering warships of the Empress draw in the majority of refugees. Her onslaught happened so suddenly, even with a planet full of Digidestined, the damage had been done. With an army of enslaved Digimon nearly twice the size of the human race, and growing, it didn't seem likely such damage could ever be undone.  
It took hours for the real world to gain knowledge of the danger, and further hours to dispatch feeble armies of Champion and Ultimate level Digimon, most of which had no fighting experience. None of them realized what they were up against, and almost all faced a gruesome end in the front lines.  
The empress was nothing like her predecessor, the Digimon Kaiser, who while still dangerous and fierce could be dealt with. She was like a sweeping typhoon, ravaging all innocence in her path, and no force on Earth seemed ready to conquer her. She soon revealed her ultimate plan was domination of both worlds, which had cruely shunned her before, both of which she wanted to punish, and quite possibly destroy.   
"My name is Hikari Yagami," She hissed calmly over her huge two way screen, "I demand to be declared the Earth's Queen, and have complete control of over the Earth, which is to be declared a totalitarian state. If my demands are not met, then I shall destroy half the Earth's population, and ask once more."  
In the days to come, the Empress was granted her demands, with minimal rebellion. The hardest blow came to those who had known Hikari in her life, and had fought with her so many years before. Now, as the Earths defenders, they were charged with the mission to destroy her, though several of them were accustomed to it now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why have you come here Mimi-chan…" The Empress whispered across the blackened room. "I don't want to see you."  
"Hikari, I don't know how this happened," Mimi replied contemptuously, "But you must stop this… Do you have any idea what you're doing? Thousands of lives will be destroyed! You can't with good consi-"  
"No-one fought for my life," Hikari hissed furiously, "And you! You're the very one who ended it! How dare you soil my flagship with your presence?"  
"Just listen to me, please, that's all I ask…" Mimi sighed, "I remember the day Taichi told me you had feelings for me… and I must admit, I was initially repulsed. But then when I saw him lecturing you about it one night… And how you remained so ungodly calm after the way he talked to you… Well, I started to pity you."  
"Is that what you came to tell me?" Hikari growled. "That you pity me? You needn't! I'm the most powerful being between two worlds!"  
"You thinking that only make me pity you more," Sighed the disheartened pink-haired girl, "But you didn't let me tell you the important part… The night when you died, I was on my way to your home to tell you how I fealt, how I loved you… I thought it would be a beautiful moment, and we'd live happily ever after… Instead I found you bleeding heavily from the wrists in your bathtub… Try as I might, I couldn't save you."  
"Get to the point, then get out of my sight." Snarled the empress, turning away and peering down her window.  
"Somehow you've come back, you have the chance to eliminate the pain your death caused, to bring your light back to us…" Paused Mimi, to wipe the ever acculating tears from her eyes. "Don't use that chance, like this." Getting no response from her beloved, Mimi stifled to herself to not let her know of her tears. Showing no weakness, she calmly left the room, wanting to get out of the ship as quickly as possible.   
On her way to the exit, she traipsed past a small room emanating with negative pulsations. It sent cold chills down her spine, but she couldn't veer away from the door. Gathering her courage, she flipped the handle and took a few steps inwards, and heard the sounds of heavy breathing. Frightened, she turned to turn away, but found the door, along with all visible matter had decimated. The void she was in appeared to be the same that she felt in the Summer of 1999, during the battle with a Apoclamon.   
"Leave my vessel in peace," Boomed a menacing female voice from all directions, "Leave my vessel in peace, or feel my wrath."  
Turning again, she saw the voice of the dark force controlling her beloved, and everything made sense. Before her stood a much larger, and much more demonic LadyDevimon, wrapping and covered in behemoth chains.   
"You cannot stop me, it's futile to try," Boomed the maniacal she-devil, "You have been warned."  
"Why?" Mimi choked, feeling overwhelmed. "Why are you doing this? How…"  
"Hikari and her accursed partner callously killed me twice before," Retorted Ladydevimon, "What better way to gain my revenge on the two worlds which witnessed my demise, than through her? When I found she had taken her life, I took it upon myself to infect her body and soul with darkness, bringing her back to the coil in my image. I eliminated all feelings of empathy within her, and began my reign, and now you compromise the security of that reign, so you much be dealt with."  
With a quick rattle of her chains, one of Ladydevimon's huge hands spread across Mimi's torso, pinning her into an invisible division between the dimension she was in, and the outside world. She heard the snapping of her shoulders and ribs, and soon the pain crept up on her, seeping into her body, and she knew death wasn't far behind. Struggling with all her might, she found it impossible within her power to knock the demons palm away, and could only scream.   
Her shrill cries echoed throughout the room, and grew louder as death drew nearer. Soon, she couldn't scream at all, her mouth being too muffled with blood. She could barely move then, nolonger kicking or thrashing, and knew how Hikari must have felt on giving up her life. When all hope seemed to be lost, she felt the claming release of her captors talon, and fell limply to the newly formed ground. Sputtering blood over the bleak surface, she pulled up her face to see Hikari looking skyward, with her slender back to the fallen model.  
The room Mimi had entered a moment ago had returned, and the swirling vortex of nothingness which had engulfed her before had seemingly returned to the darkness from whence it came. Ladydevimon's presence had left with it, but the desperation and hopelessness she was accompanied by still being present, signified she was merely cloaked.   
"I do as I please, you hold no power over me." The Digimon's disembodied voice barked, "You're merely the instrument of my rise to power."  
"If you hurt her again, I'll sever the link between you and the mortal coil," Hikari announced. "I'll send you right back to hell!"  
"You will find you can't do that." Ladydevimon cackles, materializing no longer bound by her chains, spreading her enlarged arms and wings over Hikari. "I have achieved the appropriate energy needed to sustain myself, you are no longer needed.I had planned to let you rule as my puppet, but you have betrayed me, so you will die with this girl with whom you are so infactuated."  
A black aura surrounded Hikara as she stared back boldly, not allowing a moment of weakness to ruin the courage she was fighting so hard to keep.Though her soul was still consumed with the darkness of her former master, she could feel a stronger force, becoming of her, love. Love for her world, love for her family, and of course, love for Mimi.  
She could feel a burning in her chest, as a white light flashed from her, pushing the evil from her tangible form. Her body became weightless, and she rose to the center of the room screaming in torment and fury, releasing the full force of the crest of light. When it was over, she felt herself fall, and knew in her mind that she had failed, failed again.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In an instant, the scenery changed, to a brightly illuminated room, with a bed, a dresser, and a doorway. She looked to her side, to she her lover gently resting sprawled on her side, and wondered if it had all been a terrible nightmare. But it hadn't been, for no nightmare could have exlained them being together now.  
"Mimi-chan?" Hikara shook her, "Mimi-chan?"  
"Yes?" Mimi yawned, looking warmly into her eyes.  
"What happened?"  
"It doesn't matter."  
The words seemed to ring through Hikari's mind, sharp and unfeeling, as if a new realization came furiously towards her.  
"This is heaven darling." Mimi slid up against her pillow, to be at level with her.  
"But…" Hikari spluttered, "If we died… that means… The world, it must have been ravaged… Lady-Devimon won…."  
"I told you," Mimi sighed, "It doesn't matter."  
"Mimi-chan, how can you say that?  
"Hikari, all your life you've been fighting," She pushed a stray stand of her silky pink hair behind her ear, "Fighting the fever, fighting evil, fighting your emotions, now you're at peace. We're at peace."  
"But… the world…"  
"Hush now. It's just you and me now, the rest of the world can go to hell." 


End file.
